


The newest resident of 221B

by SherlocksScarf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Kidlock, M/M, Photomanipulation, earlgreytea68
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlocksScarf/pseuds/SherlocksScarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photomanipulation based on earlgreytea68's lovely fic, <i>Nature vs. Nurture</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The newest resident of 221B

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nature and Nurture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729134) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



Photomanip/digital art by Sherlock'sScarf. (Originally posted on [DeviantArt ](http://sherlocksscarf.deviantart.com/art/The-newest-resident-of-221B-415502004)11/23/13)  
  
I've been happily following earlgreytea68's wonderful Sherlock WIP, Nature vs. Nurture. This picture is probably younger than earlgreytea68's wonderful Ollie when he first arrives, but this photomanipulation only happened because of my fascination with that marvelous story. If you haven't read it, you can find this delightful fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/729134).


End file.
